Naga's Choice
by A-Bot54
Summary: Naga has been forced to join the final battle in the war against Grima. She struggles in the aftermath with guilt, the wrath of her daughter, and a distraught Robin. Semi-AU with Robin, Naga, and Tiki as main characters parings are undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem or any characters in this story

* * *

**Prologue:**

She told me of the war and the fight against the no longer fell dragon. She told me of the deaths of the Valamese, Plegians, Ylissians, and the Ferox soldiers. She told me of my failure, my inability to protect the humans. She showed me my covenant, my long forgotten promise to the first Exalt. She reminded me of her neglect the absence of love in her life. She reminded me I was nothing more than a womb to her that she only served me at the last request of her dear Ban-Ban. She reminded me of my self, disobeying my Mother before these troubles times before the mass genocides before the rebels.

But pondering the failures throughout my thousand-year existence was superficial my lone true priestess, my daughter Tiki, Had awakened me for a purpose to guide Robin to his death. Oh sure, my promise to the original Exalt was important no doubt but blessing a sword and joining the fight are two different things. Blessing a sword, how ignorant humans can be. It was made to resist my brethren not defeat them; it was a shield for the humans. Only strengthened by my divine breath.

Robin though, him and him alone I was solely guilty for his struggles, his defeats, his unfortunate pain. He understands, or would at least with his memories he felt the persecution, the pain, and the regret. When his former self and I last met it was in battle, the most glorious battle in history. So many that day died for us to gods playing chess with the world two sides of the same coin. We couldn't fight each other there would be too much destruction the victor would have no sovereignty to rule over. So we sent thousands to their deaths until one of us fell, no not die I couldn't kill him he was innocent the product of circumstance something no others could understand.

Here I was, forced by my subjects, my daughter, and my guilt to go to the army of this Chrom and place my self under his command. My pride is something though I am willing to sacrifice, fighting beside my former enemy for the possibility of a better future. I am willing to put aside my differences with Robin and fight as he orders as long as he is fighting for the greater good.

I could make a difference and save humanity from a cruel fate or leave them to fend for them selves it is my decision and my decision alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic and the first chapter so I apologize for short chapters or slow updates. **Please Review!**


	2. Tiki's Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem or any characters in this story

* * *

When we heard the Divine Dragon was coming to fight along side us the morale of the troops increased exponentially. While the common troops were eager for her arrival I was worried. I wasn't afraid of her I was nervous about the reactions of the common men. Not all of them were her followers the majority was not but every man who has ever fought a war knows that power should be respected and a Divine Dragon is powerful. One great warrior cannot defeat thousands on his or her own and if Naga was going to fight she would have to follow my strategy. The possibilities of having that type of powerhouse with us could save thousands of lives and tip the scales of battle. I am not arrogant enough to believe I could win the war on my own, if I could Chrom, Morgan, and the others would be safe. I will wait to meet this holy figure of Ylisse to judge, I cannot put the army at risk by making a mistake.

Tiki however has not been seen since she brought the news to high command the normally serene girl had been seething with anger at the joy of Chrom. It was obvious she didn't want Naga here, whether it is for her protection or another reason was unknown. I found the presence of Tiki during her announcement to be uncomfortable and tense unlike her usual calming presence and aloof attitude. However a crazed dragon on the loose would not be good and decided to set of and search for her.

"Tiki, are you alright?" I asked seeing her sit upon a rock by a shimmering pond not wearing her usual serene expression upon her face.

"I am fine Robin just give me some space, ok?"

I could see the pleading look in here eyes she wished to be alone. I had always felt an attachment to Tiki for some reason unknown to me I care about her. Why is a mystery to me but I felt a filial connection with her. Her striking beauty is not a factor for me unlike many in the camp. I felt my bonds with her might be stronger than even Chrom.

"I can't do that, my dear lady I might not remember what my parents taught me but I know that they would be disappointed if I left a lady alone when she is upset." I said this as suave as I could but by seeing the quirk of her lips it apparently didn't work too well.

"Please leave," she pleaded with a sense of finality that I ignored.

"I apologize but I can not, at least not until you tell me what is bothering you. I am your friend Tiki we have been through too much to leave you to your own devices in a situation like this."

"I concede Robin but my troubles are deeper than any mere man could understand," she explained with a pointed look as if daring me to contradict her.

With an unusual infuriated look that is usually reserved for killing risen by the masses with Chrom, I began my defense; "No normal man is found in a field alone wearing the robes of a Grimieal with no memory except how to kill with magic and a sword. No average Joe is told he is the son Validar and have his mind controlled and than told he is the reincarnation of Grima. No that is something that only happens to me."

She was clearly shocked from my outburst and looked ashamed for insulting me. She seemed to find her reflection in the pond below much more intriguing than looking at my face. Like a scolded child she blushed lightly and muttered a quick apology, which was easily accepted by me.

"It's a long story you know," She said, at my confused look she continued, "I have lived since Marth was a young prince trying to retake his kingdom my problems a stem from my mother the same woman may here are overjoyed to see. I cannot explain why she is doing this, helping people isn't really her idea of a good time." At my still bewildered look she began here story.


	3. Tiki's Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem or any characters in this story

* * *

I left after I delivered the news; there was no reason to see them act like they had won the war. I had respect for most of the leaders but they should realize one soldier alone can't win the war. The Exalt, his daughter, the Khans, and the tactician, would decide the war. Robin alone could finish off Grima and I know it, Naga knows it, only he doubts it. Though with Naga's arrival my feelings were conflicting, on my pragmatic side I was over joyed that Naga was coming to aid in the effort. Another manakete was wonderful for winning the war. I never liked Naga despite the fact she gave birth to me. She caused too much pain for me in my life for her to call her self my mother. As I made my way out side the boarders of the camp I could feel many a man's eye follow me till I was no longer in view. Oh, how they worshiped the ground I walked upon, as the voice of Naga I was their only connection to her until now. After sitting at the clear water of the pond I could hear some one approach me.

It was Robin, only he would have a chance of surviving the wrath of a divine dragon even at my reduced power I could easily kill most men. And here he was a man I hold more respect for than my mother, mysterious father, or any one else in this army. As he tried to begin our usual banter I was unusually disinterested and troubled, and he could tell. Only two other ever knew me well enough before to understand me my Ban-Ban and Mar-Mar. I half-heartedly attempted to get him to leave but he wouldn't. Only his outburst at my weak attempt to anger him shocked me out of my reverie. I could see I had lost and began to tell my story.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Ban-Ban?" I called out, "Where are you?"

Looking around couldn't find my pseudo grandfather, Bantu. He has been the one taking care of me for as long as I can remember. My mother Naga had more important business than raising me so she sent me away with Ban-Ban and returned to her worshipers. Or at least that is what I was told. I couldn't remember life before Bantu and I don't wish to. He is my family all I have left.

Despite being a 30 year old manakete I am still emotionally a young girl and physically a teenage girl since we live for thousands of years we mature slower than humans. I have heard I am beautiful, heavenly even I could care less as long as I could stay with Ban-Ban forever.

"I am here young one," I heard him say. He always was there he never left me especially to the horrible nightmares. They were terrifying the idea that I could be left alone for years and be turned against him frightens me to death. I know that I would never try to hurt him but sometimes if the nightmare is particularly vivid I curl up into a ball and cry, waiting for Bantu to hear me.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Robin listened as I told him about Bantu I could see he understood how I needed a guide at that age and how I needed a parent. He looked envious for a brief moment refusing to meet my gaze when I was explaining my love for Bantu. He quickly squashed any sort of jealousy towards me and focused on trying to understand and allow me a few moments of blissful remembrance before I continue with my story.

* * *

**Flashback**

I miss him, oh how much I miss him. His soft voice telling me it would all be all right, that nothing would happen while he was there. I wished to feel his soft touch helping me with my overly large crown. I would never see the patient look in his serpentine eyes as he taught me to fight in my dragon form. Never would he comfort me on the anniversary of Marth's death as I mourned the memory of my friend. I miss my Ban-Ban no one can ever replace him in my heart.

He had told me only a few days before he left me the true story about how he found me. That he awakened me from my slumber at the orders of the Divine Dragon and brought me along with him on his travels from peaceful Talys to the mighty kingdom of Altea the home of Marth the hero-king. I learned how to interact with the different people in a calm and collected manner like Bantu not threatening but also not inviting. He showed me how to be powerful enough to survive despite being handicapped by not yet unlocking the true power of the Divine Dragon but I would respect his last word knowing they would stay with me forever.

"My lady, can you grant me my dying wish?" he had asked his eyes visibly pleading.

"Anything! I'll do anything; just don't die on me Ban-Ban. Please…" I had bawled. I didn't want him to die he couldn't leave me all alone. My family was dead, only Naga was left and she didn't want to deal with me she had her own problems with searching out the manaketes that have survived the war and bringing them to her temple.

"Tiki, princess of the Divine Dragons promise me to seek out your mother and join her until she determines you to be ready to take over in her stead as the last ruler of the Divine Dragons. Will you make this Sacred Covenant with me?" He croaked in his raspy voice as he struggled to keep his eyelids open.

" Of course! Anything! I accept this Sacred Covenant. Ban-Ban just stay a little longer I will get a cleric." Determined I got up to leave to search for the current villages cleric or priest or even necromancer…

"No… don't go. I am too long gone. Please, remember your promise and be happy..." And then nothing… his eyes closed as he left the world.

I was alone and lost. After I buried his body in traditional ceremony done by family members, I left to search for my mother and to become her voice.

**Flashback End**


	4. Robin's Response

Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem or any characters in this story

* * *

This I was unused to, crying girls were the nightmares of most men but for me they were just strange. Seeing the quiet tears roll down the contours of Tiki's face I felt my stomach sink at the remembrance of my earlier actions. I had listened to her reluctant explanation in silence despite wishing to be able to comfort her and help her through her grief. Her eyes rarely left they spot at the bottom of the pond where she still sat. I was so absorbed in her history; even if she only told me the tip of the iceberg it was more alive with action than in most humans entire life times. Most of what I had thought I knew about her had been proven false since she had begun to tell her story. She was clearly a mystery to most and even to me (who probably now knows her the best in the army) she is an enigma.

After finishing talking about Bantu's death her puffed up red eyes looked up to me as if asking if I would dare to put her through more painful reminiscing. I couldn't force her though any more pain, she had suffered enough already. I decided it was time to express my concern for her.

" Tiki, are you alright?" I questioned almost reluctantly afraid of bring her wrath upon myself. She refused to meet my gaze her silence giving the only indication I needed to answer my own question.

"It's all right to cry you know Tiki you have been through too much to hold it all inside of yourself." At seeing her pale green eyes meet mine I continued with more confidence, "Some times we all need a shoulder to lean on. It doesn't make us weaker it just makes us feel lighter. Being stoic all the time can cause a lot of inner emotional turmoil for us. Just remember I will always be here to offer you a shoulder to lean upon when you need it."

As I got up to walk away I heard her say.

"Robin, stop. Please don't leave me please…"

I stopped in my tracks hearing her croak this out. The uneven broken voice sounding so unnatural from a lithe young woman especially one that is usually so aloof. I turned around slowly to find he looking up at me curled into a ball with her knees brought close to her chest. With her young face and delicate features she looked so innocent. As I came close and sat next to her I slowly put my arms around her and held her close. Gradually she made her way into my lap and she placed her head onto my chest as I rocked her back in forth.

We had left the others hours ago and I had no doubt in my mind that they were worried they most likely needed our help preparing for the arrival of the Divine Dragon. Shaking her out of her reverie we slowly made our way back to the camp we both had duties to take care off and our senses of honor kept us from bowing out and leaving. So we went our separate ways.


	5. Naga's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem or any characters in this story

* * *

I felt their eyes all burning into me as if they could see my soul. All of the nearby soldiers were watching my every movement as I slowly made my way from the edge of camp to the command tent, passing many curious soldiers on my way. It has been a long time since I was in a war and I forgotten what a base was like. As I walked, I wondered if the passing soldiers knew they were so close to their "Goddess" as my mind slowly drifted away from reality.

I wonder what the tactician will be like. Robin, as I know here he goes by, and I were part of the same tribe for the first few hundred years of our life before war had reached our clan and we were separated by race. The "white" dragons like my self became known as the divine dragons the saviors of humanity. While the "black" dragons such as Grima became the Earth dragons, the bane to all humanity. Our servants within the "red" dragons divided themselves and their clan was split between each side. We fought each other both Grima and myself were too young to fight against these ancient dragons. We would have been slaughtered. When the war had finally died down I had fought in many battles against my former brethren the ones I grew up calling brother and sister. Few survived and many that did would die soon after from age or injury. Only some such as Grima, Bantu and myself escaped unscathed. I lived years after travelling among humans trying to understand why they were "below" us manaketes until I realized they weren't. I discovered that the humans were lucky their society wasn't stagnant because of old geezers who live for around a millennium, they had progress something we lacked. As time went on I helped humanity against the people I once called my brothers, giving my fang to the creation of the falchion, and becoming known as a Divine goddess, I was bored. When one day I found that I had become the last of the Divine Dragons.

I had become scared I didn't want to have my line die out and my mother had ingrained in to my mind not to have marital relations with another until I was married. I would not go against my values for anything. So I began to search the ancient texts of my fallen clan to find a ritual to save my line. After years of enclosing myself in my temple scouring my private library for possible ceremonies I finally found one. It didn't require much of anything on my part besides a temporary loss of memory but would gift me with a child. Realizing that with my memory leaving my self I couldn't possibly take care of my future daughter so I called my ever obedient servant Bantu to watch my new born. After she was born my consciousness quickly deteriorated and I only had the time to name my daughter Tiki. She grew believing I abandoned her and left her alone when she was with Bantu not realizing that I myself had been alone as Nagi. After Medeus died and I regained my memories I left to return to my temple hoping Bantu would realize what had happened and bring my daughter to me… he didn't.

I was broken out of my return to the past by the shaking soldier who said in a petrified tone, "My lady Naga, we have arrived at…"

He stopped speaking as I dismissed him with a hand, internally fuming that he had unknowingly interrupted my thoughts. Causing my self to return to what often escapes me... reality.

I entered the tent to see the young exalt, his daughter, and the tactician their backs facing me having their bodies hanging over a map. It was obvious that they were oblivious to the sound of my soft footsteps I came closer. I could hear the murmurs of the tacticians planning when I entered arms reach.

"..maybe if we used a pincer movement here and trap their forward scout we could overwhelm their superior numbers by attacking smaller groups if risen. It would be slow but eventually even up the odds."

Hearing this I decided to introduce my self in a unique fashion, "If you do that your flanks will be wide open." As they turned their heads around they looked up at me standing behind them. "What? You don't want to loss troops to a tactical mistake."

The young tactician seemed to take offence to this until he seemed to think it over and a look of understanding crossed over his face. While the time traveler seemed to be angry at the idea I could possibly question the tactics she was working on. I mean who was I? I am only a woman with hundreds if not thousands of years of experience in warfare. Compared to me she was a young cub to a mature hunting lion. The young ruler of Ylisse just stared at me with a shocked expression on his face, he recognized me. He quickly dropt to one knee in front of me with his head bowed and said reverently, "My lady."

The others looked at him in shock for a moment before following his lead and going on to one knee. Looking down at the most powerful humans in the last few hundred years bowing down to me I laughed. I haven't laughed in a long time, a real laugh not a mocking one but a full-blown laugh. The three young heroes looked at me as if I was a psychopath, I was amused at their antics. The tactician, Robin as I reminded my self, was the first to gather his wits about him and respond to my unanticipated out burst.

"My lady, not to be rude but why have you decided to join the war effort? From my understanding you have been pacifistic in your approach towards any sort of conflict," He said.

Noticing that they were still on their knees in front of me I motioned them to get up realizing how humiliating it must be for these warriors to bow before an unimposing woman such as my self. With my thin yet relatively tall stature with obvious womanly curves I probably look very innocent as if I never saw a fight in my life. But now wasn't a time for once again delving into my very illustrious past.

"The reasons for my lack of response to Grima's revival so far is unnecessary for you to know, however I have seen possible disaster if I decided to ignore the warnings directly in front of me" I said. Seeing Robin about to object to my statement I continued, "I don't want to be questioned about this if I am there maybe some unfortunate consequences."

Seeing their nods I allowed my self a moment of thought, maybe this wouldn't be as boring as I thought it would. I could end up enjoying this if these leaders were this amusing. Just as I thought this I heard the flap of the large command tent open and saw my daughter enter.


	6. Tiki's Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem or any characters in this story

* * *

She had arrived; my mother, the Divine Dragon had joined and came to camp. I didn't believe her when she told me her intentions of joining and fighting along side her followers. She isn't immortal, I am not, Grima's not, no one is; only the power of the divine dragons allows our seemingly eternal lives. Our power is the reason we are worshiped, praised, sought after, yet it is as much of a gift as it is a curse. We live long after the death of humans, as years pass as days, in our disrupted sense of time. Even the red dragons have nearly withered to near extinction. With our companions having left, my mother and I turned towards the laity, making them bishops, priestesses, and clerics granting them a sliver of the power that was available to our former servants.

As I entered the tent I could see dark figures through the thin canvas, one woman facing two men and a woman. Seeing the out line of Robin I blushed remembering our most recent conversation about my past and my former caretaker.

Taking a slow, deep breath and composing my self I brought my self out of my reverie and to attention. The upcoming conversation would not be a nice quiet one that I normally prefer, but one that would hopefully shake up the command of this army. Mutiny was not what I hoped for, only the change of tactics when dealing with beings such as mother. I gently lifted the flap as I entered taking soft steps inside.

There she was in all of her heavenly glory, my mother, the Divine Dragon, a goddess standing among men. Her healthy, womanly figure standing along with the muscular one of Chrom, the lithe one of his daughter, and the somewhat average build of Robin. Her body glowed as I could sense the magic and power coming off of her and to a lesser extent Robin.

"Tiki…" he began as he turned around only to be cut off by the smooth voice of my mother imposing her will.

"It has been a while, dear daughter." I grimaced at her caring tone, hating the hypocrisy in her words "I have missed your presence at the temple."

Putting on an indifferent façade I responded, "Mother you know how much I enjoy travel. I have always been exploring new places ever since a young age with Bantu." I hated my self for using him this way but I knew Bantu would forgive me, he never could hold a grudge against me. As I continued, "But despite that I am overjoyed to see you healthy once again," I said with a forced smile.

"Why don't you join us? We could use your input?" she said.

Thinking about possible consequences of denying her request I decided to respond with a thin smile, "Yes, mother, I would gladly help prepare for the next battle."

Moving closer to the large table with a map on it at the center of the tent where they were gathered around. As I saw the map I could recognize the many different color dots, flags, and other such markers. I could see the placement of our troops surrounding the Pleigians and Grimeal. With our current position of closing in on the enemy with all of our troops it was dangerous. If our defensive line was to break, the tide of battle could change. Our position was currently delicate, if we allowed them to break through our soldiers could be flanked and overwhelmed by superior numbers. Despite this, the battle, hopefully one of the last of this devastating war; would be decided not by the common soldiers but by the elite of both armies.

Chrom's shepherds, the most diverse and skilled unit in the army would be the ones to decide between salvation and our civilization being razed. This was the unit that the tactician also fought with. His skill in both magic and swordsmanship were unsurpassed in the army. Very few challenged him, no matter if it was a mock duel, a spar, or even a demonstration. The elite of the elite, Chrom, his daughter, and the Khans were the only ones who could match his skill. Fighting alongside him has been so different than fighting along side the Hero-King, Marth. Marth had been fighting to save his people as a whole; he was fighting for the common good. While Robin, though, he has been fighting for Chrom's cause, Chrom's people, Chrom's vision. Ignoring the fact than his origins were from Plegia, as a former Bishop in the church of Grima. He has personal attachments causing his fighting, he is not obligated by his past to fight, he has broken free from it.

"Good, lets get down to business. We need to come up with a strategy take care of the bulk of Grima's forces so he is no longer protected," said Chrom ignoring the tension in the room, so thick it could be cut with a butter knife.

"I agree," said Lucina, speaking up for the first time since I arrived. "We need to decide how to deal with all of Grima's cannon fodder be for we go onto the dragon himself."

"Don't get too eager young time traveler. War shouldn't be rushed. We must take care to be aware of any possible threats before moving on to a more dangerous one," said my mother. She knew how to fight; after all, she has lived through thousands of years and hundreds of battles, ranging from decisive victories to slaughters. "If we leave an enemy with a means of helping themselves pull a second defense. We can't allow impatience to destroy our chances at winning this war it, if it is lost humanity will be ruined."

Thoroughly chided, Lucina bowed her head in deference to my mother. As the conversation continued I stayed silent except for a few alterations to our strategy, mostly it was Naga and Robin running ideas past Chrom.

After several hours we finally decided upon a single set strategy to get the battle over with as fast as possible. We decided to end the meeting for the day and return to our private tents for rest. We would need it.


End file.
